


Stars In Your Eyes

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, adorable kids, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: "You can be a princess, Jongin!""And what would you be, hyung?""I will be your brave prince!"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Stars In Your Eyes

"Tsoo! Come play with uts!" Sehun yells for the short-legged boy who barely keeps up with them, as he runs back to their group of friends who are already jumping on the benched table in the middle of the park. 

Kyungsoo pushes his glasses up from riding down his nose, and runs faster. But his legs only carry him much, and he's already out of breath when he appears next to the big wooden table where his friends are all huddled up.

He hears the plan being explained by their oldest friend Junmyeon, who talks fast and hurried, stopping only to huff out his cheeks when he intakes much needed air. 

But Kyungsoo doesn't hear the rest of the plan since they all break apart, running away in all different sides of the park, after nodding to whatever was being said. Little Kyungsoo reaches the table in front, pulling himself up to see over it, but his hands are too small to carry him long enough. 

He starts to tremble, because they're playing without him, and Tao and Luhan are already laughing over catching up with Sehun who has long legs that carry him all the way to the other end of the park in minutes. 

Kyungsoo's bottom lip starts to tremble from exhaustion, and he really wants to play with them, but now he's left alone, without anyone to wait up and tell him what is the game they're playing. 

Before the biggest blob of tear falls down from his cheek, he huffs out, sitting down on the bench instead. He has some difficulties to hook a leg up and pull himself up, and by the time he's sitting properly like his mom has taught him, he's already blushing and huffing. 

But he doesn't cry. He remembers how his friends laughed at Chanyeol last week when Baekhyun stole his favorite toy, and how the tallest boy cried for over an hour, before the culprit had to bring the stuffed puppy back. Baekhyun almost cried too, since their teacher scolded him for taking what wasn't his in the first place. And then he had to apologize to Chanyeol as well, and the taller cried even more when Baekhyun called him a cry-baby. 

So Kyungsoo sits there, peering with big, watery eyes over the wooden top of the table, watching as Chanyeol runs after Baekhyun, seemingly forgetting how the boy made him cry just a couple of days ago. 

But when he sees that nobody knows that he's sitting all by himself, Kyungsoo tucks his plump bottom lip between short, baby teeth and hiccups from crying out loud. 

His vision is already blurry with unshed tears, but he only tightens his fists in his favorite Pororo shirt that's covered in dirt and mud from playing before this, and holds tighter. 

"Hyung?" 

Kyungsoo, at first doesn't hear the soft voice calling somewhere near him, and instead wipes both of his eyes with a folded fist. His glasses slip down again, and when he pushes them up, they stay askew to the side. Kyungsoo feels like crying out loud since his friends are playing without him and he doesn't have the energy anymore to run after them after all day long. 

Plus, he's certain they've forgotten about him altogether, and he really doesn't need to remind himself that too.

But then the voice speaks up again, and Kyungsoo turns around quickly when he hears it again. 

"Hyung? Soo-hyung? Are you okay?"

It's Jongin, a boy younger than him by a year, but already much taller than his stubby self. 

Kyungsoo scowls when Jongin moves closer to peer into his big eyes, and he tries to hide it behind thick glasses, afraid of being teased. 

But Jongin's not like that, and instead of laughing at him for crying, Jongin crosses the path left, and sits down next to him. He only needs to jump up and sit down, and not crawl up like Kyungsoo huffed and did a couple of minutes before. 

"Did they say something?" 

Kyungsoo keeps his head bowed down, kicking the air with his new sneakers in richest blue color, with white line going across the sole, and eventually shakes his head. Jongin's not giving up, it seems. 

"Why are you crying then?"

"I'm not crying!" Kyungsoo puffs out his chest boldly, keeping a nasty scowl on his plump lips, trying to reassure him. But his lips start trembling again when Jongin tilts his head to the side, watching him closely. Jongin looks like trying to decipher whether he's crying or really crying. It seems the latter, he concludes when Kyungsoo doesn't say anything.

Eventually, he feels like crying again, and that's when Jongin panics. "They don't.. want.. to... play with... me!" Kyungsoo explains through snots and tears, hiccupping and whimpering when he releases it all out. He's done pretending. Jongin could laugh all the wants, he's just so sad, feeling quite literally kicked down by his own friends.

"Hyung!" Jongin jumps down from the bench, and before Kyungsoo could say anything else, the younger boy is already running down the park, leaving him alone once again. 

Kyungsoo stops to stare with wide, unblinking eyes as his only friend leaves him too, and he starts wailing loudly for real this time. Screw his friends, and their long legs, and forgetful minds, he feels sad and lonely, and if he wants to cry, he's gonna cry!

But just as he wipes at his cheeks that throb from crying so much, Jongin runs back to his side, crushing him in a bone-crushing hug that leaves Kyungsoo out of breath. "Umph!"

"I told them that you're gonna play with me, because they're mean!" 

Kyungsoo looks up from being mushed in Jongin's green shirt, and blinks slowly. It has Jongin's favorite action figure plastered on the front, Kyungsoo remembers it clearly. "You wanna play with me?" 

And Jongin must've done something very good because his hyung is too cute with blushing cheeks and wide smile that threatens to split his face in two. 

So he just nods, squeezing Kyungsoo some more, before the boy jumps from his hold, taking one of his hands and pulls him along. 

"Come on, Nini! We can play castle and princess and—!"

Jongin only nods as the older boy pulls him from the park, to the other side where playground with massive sandbox is. 

Kyungsoo turns around when they stop at the edge of the sand, and stands up on the concrete that separates two sides, seemingly standing taller than Jongin. "Nini, you can be the princess!"

Jongin only blinks, twirling the shirt in his hands. 

"And you, hyung? What will you be?"

Kyungsoo beams proudly, huffing his chest out at him. 

"I'll be your brave prince!"

*** 

He is nervous. 

So nervous!

Not because this is his first date, but because this is his first date with his long-time crush—a really long-time crush—and he wants to make it all perfect! 

He's got his hair pulled back, all slicked down and volumized, away from his face, and if he's had his glasses at the moment, maybe he'd see it. 

"You look fine, Kyung, stop fidgeting," Baekhyun flicks his forehead, and Kyungsoo's hands shot up to soothe the pain, afraid that it could leave a mark. 

"That hurts, Baek!" 

But his friend only laughs out loud, fixing the smudge of eyeliner under his eye, as he leans away from the mirror when he thinks his reflection looks wonderful. 

"Am I handsome?" He asks, but his friend ignores it, favoring his own question that's not answered very often. It's not even asked that often, to be honest, but he needs to be sure that he's presentable enough for his date. 

"Am I?" Kyungsoo searches for his glasses all over the duvet, afraid that Baekhyun sat on them once again, breaking them in half like the last time when he had to return the broken pair and wear those thick ashtray glasses for a week until they got fixed up. 

"You always are, Kyung." Through the blurriness, Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun handing him something under his nose, pushing the black line for him to reach and hold. 

Once he realizes that he's handing him his glasses, Kyungsoo slips them on over his nose, holding in Baekhyun's face for a moment to see it clearly once again, and then walks to the hanged mirror on the wall, taking in his appearance. 

His hair is all greased up, but he kind of likes it. His long lashes are only enhanced by Baekhyun's curler and a bit of eyeliner that's smeared perfectly on the edges of his eyes. The lip-balm is a bit too much, but it gives him glossed up coat of sheerness that he's starting to like seeing on his plump lips. 

"Well? Am I perfect in this, or what?" Baekhyun leans his head on his shoulder from behind, asking him with a proud glint in his eyes. Kyungsoo has to laugh and nod softly. 

"Yes, I look.. nice."

"You look damn gorgeous, Kyung!" Baekhyun pecks the side of his face, moving away to step into his sneakers for the night, and calls for Kyungsoo to put on his jacket. "They're picking us in ten minutes, or so."

Kyungsoo feels the jitters almost immediately under his skin, prickling his system to tremble, as he stumbles to put on his jacket. "Y-yeah.. Ten minutes, huh."

Baekhyun stands upright, putting his hands on each of his shoulders, squeezing them in a comforting manner. "Kyung! You're ready for this." He says, and when Baekhyun says it like this, he really means it. So Kyungsoo believes him. Almost.

He nods. 

"You look so handsome, and you deserve to have a good time."

He shuffles a bit on his feet, uncertain of being ready for having his first date. It seems all shuffled and tumbled, and he's afraid of vomiting their late dinner in the middle of the gathering. But Baekhyun squeezes tougher, and he nods on instant. 

"Good," His friend pats him on the neck, moving away to fix his collar, pressing down invincible wrinkles on his shirt. "Now, get out and have fun, okay? Don't be nervous. It's gonna be great. You're gonna be great!" 

Kyungsoo tries to mutter a smile, tries to calm down a ragged breath that he exhales, and just in the moment, the bell of Baekhyun's apartment rings loud—louder in Kyungsoo's ears—making him jump away like being scolded. 

"Mom! We're going!"

Baekhyun's mom pushes her head out from the living room, waving cheerily, as her son pushes his dazed friend out of the house. "Have fun, boys! Don't be late!"

"Thanks, mom! 'Love you— Come on, Kyung!" 

But Kyungsoo shakes his head, scrambling to run away. 

"Are you okay?" 

They both stop when somebody else speaks just outside the front door, and when they turn around, Baekhyun's face splits in the widest grin. 

"Baby!" He jumps from Kyungsoo's side to run to his boyfriend and jump his bones instead. 

Chanyeol barely keeps up with him, holding everything that he can of his smaller boyfriend, laughing as Baekhyun pecks him all over, before stopping at his lips for a long press of their smiling lips. 

"I missed you!"

"I missed you more!" 

Kyungsoo makes a face at their usual corny public display of affection, before somebody else steps from behind Chanyeol, holding a bag of something small and colorful in his hands. 

"Soo.. H-hi!"

And Kyungsoo feels the blush creeping out on his neck, moving to his face as Jongin leaves the couple to be, and moves in front of him, a shy smile dancing across his face. 

"Jong— Hi!" 

They stand there awkwardly, barely keeping a steady eye-contact, before Jongin exclaims 'Oh!' loudly, pushing the bag in Kyungsoo's hand. "This is for you!"

"Thank you, Jongin." Kyungsoo smiles widely, his eyes losing in crescents that make Jongin blush from smiling so much at the sight, as he takes the bag and opens to find a plastic sealed bag of candies at the bottom. 

"You once said that you liked these ones, so I—" Jongin trails off, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. The couple is still kissing in the back, lost to each other to realize the mess of teens before them.

"Thank you so much, Jongin! Those are my favorite!" Kyungsoo beams up to him, cutting his next words with an adorable sight before him. 

As they stand there, staring at each other, someone clears their throat, and they shuffle back when it's Chanyeol and Baekhyun waiting for them to pay attention, wearing matching teasing smiles. 

"Shall we?" Chanyeol asks everyone, but takes Baekhyun's hand as they walk back to the parking lot in front of the house, everybody moving to their sides of the parked car. 

Kyungsoo moves to sit behind Baekhyun who takes up the passenger seat, and Jongin sits beside him on the backseat, as Chanyeol starts the engine as their driver for the night. 

"This should be a fun night," Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand from his thigh to kiss the back of it, smiling up to his cheery boyfriend. 

Baekhyun giggles at the sweet gesture, tearing his eyes to look in the review mirror at the soon-to-be couple that are quiet, sharing shy smiles and wandering eyes between them two. 

"It's about damn time!" 

***

When Baekhyun suggested their destination for the night, Kyungsoo pictured a nice movie night with rows and rows of people sitting in the dark, with slim to none chance of talking with his date throughout the night. 

But when Chanyeol's car parks in front of an outdoor cinema, Kyungsoo gulps down. 

"Soo, are you okay?" 

Jongin notices, obviously, since his eyes were doubled in size. So he has to nod dumbly, scoffing a bit when Jongin smiles comforting. 

"We're here!" Chanyeol, the leader of their group, announces proudly, parking the car behind a little haphazard mass of cars already parked, while they all wait for the movie to start.

It's some new blockbuster that is yet to be in the movies around the country, but they're the lucky ones to see it tonight. Chanyeol bought all four tickets, and paid the fare for the parking, so they're good.

When he cuts the engine, Baekhyun moves closer to his boyfriend, smiling up to the man. Chanyeol easily slips his right arm over his shoulders, bringing him closer in for a chaste peck on the lips, glad to have a one seat in the front too, so there's no car console stopping them from being closer. 

Meanwhile Kyungsoo and Jongin shuffle in the back, moving a bit closer to the front seat to take a better look at the massive canvas hanging in front of the parking lot, too big to miss. They have to move to watch on either side of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's head, so that leaves them to break apart furthest they can go.

Kyungsoo blinks. "Huh?" When he turns around to look, the light around the area has been dimmed down, leaving only the light from the movie that is starting ahead with the credits of the sponsors. 

"They're selling popcorn," His date sheepishly smiles, gesturing to the lady going between rows with tray filled with popcorn covered with different both sweet and savory seasonings. "If-if you want to.. share maybe?"

Kyungsoo feels like an idiot. 

He smiles back, easing down as the lady comes by them and he offers to pay for the biggest cardboard box of buttered up snack, while she gives them a bag through the opened window. Jongin bows his head hesitantly when he puts it between them on the seat, already stuffing his hand in the bag. 

Kyungsoo feels like an idiot because Jongin's also nervous as much as he is, and he only thinks about himself. When he dares to look to the side where Jongin sits, their eyes meet for a brief moment, making them both snap their heads back to the cinema screen, matching cheeks hurting from the heat pooling there. 

Their movie starts out as a good comedy blockbuster that'd had Baekhyun on the edge of the seat when it was first announced about the theme for this month's visit of the cinema. 

But as the movies plays, Kyungsoo pays less and less attention to it, as Jongin shuffles beside him, squirming to find a good position to sit in. They're in the car, and it can be only comfortable to some extant. 

Jongin moves closer, cracking his apparently stiff neck, just in time for Baekhyun to lay down on Chanyeol's chest, leaving enough space for each of them to watch from the back. So this is his chance to come closer, and sit normally, not twisted to the side any more.

Kyungsoo glances at the shift, and the car is silent once again. Baekhyun and Chanyeol share a kiss or two, but nothing too much. Kyungsoo's at least glad for that. 

He stuffs his face with the leftover popcorn, trying to follow the plot untangling before them. But they haven't said a word ever since Jongin asked him to share a bag of popcorn, and it bugs Kyungsoo to no end. 

He thinks about what to say, where to slip in a comment or two about the plot, but his tongue stays twisted behind his shut lips, too afraid to say something boring and out of place. 

The jitters under his skin are still buzzing, and the hungry, nervous wreck in his stomach doesn't get subsided with popcorn. When he looks to the side, Kyungsoo only catches the sight of cuddling Baekhyun and Chanyeol that don't seem awkward with each other at all. And of course, they've been dating for a year almost by now, so that's not a surprise.

"Soo?" He hears a whisper at the side, so he hurries to turn around. But the popcorn from his throat doesn't slip down with easy, and instead he starts coughing out when the kernel goes to the wrong pipe. 

Jongin's at his side in a moment, patting his back with freaked out expression on his beautiful face, and Kyungsoo wants to assure that he's fine, but the cough doesn't give up, only making him wheeze out whenever he tries to inhale. 

"Soo?! Are you okay? Here!" Jongin picks the bottle of water he's gotten from the entrance before the movie, pushing the opened bottle to his lips. 

After taking a big gulp of water, and even bigger intake of air, Kyungsoo huffs out, wiping at his eyes to try to chase away the blurriness of the tears. Even Baekhyun and Chanyeol turn around to see what's up with the commotion.

"I'm.. fine!" He wheezes out and Jongin stops patting his back, nodding when Kyungsoo thanks for the water. But his hand doesn't slip down from his shoulder, and when Kyungsoo stops to only glance at it, Jongin moves away like being burned. 

"Sorry," He's sheepish again, scratching his neck as to find a way to distract himself, before clearing his throat, already looking up to the canvas. 

But Kyungsoo wants to scream for him to leave it there, because it felt really nice and comforting. Instead of saying anything, he nods to himself, more to himself for being dumb and awkward than for what happened and keeps watching as well. 

It's like they just met, and not like they've been friends for years now. Best friends almost.

Another twenty minutes or so passes by—precisely twenty two minutes and thirteen seconds, Kyungsoo hasn't stopped watching at his wrist watch, far not interested in the movie whatsoever—and he wants to scream for his own self to wake up and use the opportunity. 

Jongin probably thinks he's bored instead, because whenever Kyungsoo looks to his watch, the younger follows with his eyes as well. And Kyungsoo doesn't want that.

Despite that, Kyungsoo thinks he's being too boring and Jongin's gonna leave him after this, not even wanting to be his friend like they were before, and it's gonna be all Kyungsoo's fault. 

"Stupid! Stupid!" He scrambles when Jongin hears him stuttering. 

"Soo? What are you saying?"

Kyungsoo looks like a deer caught in the headlights when he realizes that he's been saying it out loud and Jongin's heard everything. His eyes are wide and honest, and his lips are in a natural pout as he waits for Kyungsoo to answer it. 

And he's too cute for his own good.

Jongin suddenly sucks on his bottom lip, partly succeeding in not smiling widely when he says. "You think... I'm cute?"

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo hisses. 

***

"Kyung!" Baekhyun tries the first time, moving to the right in his seat, away from his boyfriend, and more to his side of the door, turning around subtly. "Soo!" He hisses again, and Kyungsoo only looks at the front. There's no divide, other than the seat them, but Baekhyun's trying to be subtle. 

But not really, since everyone around them hear him calling, when Kyungsoo huffs out, knowing it's gonna be something stupid.

"What do you want, Baek?" 

Baekhyun smiles widely again, totally faking it when Kyungsoo not only ignores him after asking, but asks in front of Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun yell-hisses again, gathering the attention of the couple in the car next to them, and bows down respectively when they both tear to look at him. 

"What?" Kyungsoo mouths at him, and he drops the sleazy smile down, pointing to the side with his forefinger. 

They hear Chanyeol calling after him when he opens the door to get out, when Baekhyun bends down, kissing his lips to shut him up.

"Wait, Soo—"

Jongin tries too, but Baekhyun's already pulling him out of the car, turning around to address a confused Jongin, "We're going to the little boys' room, Jong!"

And with that, Kyungsoo's being pushed to the side, on the opposite side of where they parked their car, but he sees only the forest that's around the lot where they make-shift cinema is. 

"Um, Baek?"

"Oh, shuddup. You can pee behind a tree, right?"

After Baekhyun really pees behind a tree because, "What? I really needed to go!", they stand a little far to the right of the Baek-marked territory, with Baekhyun looking accusingly at him. 

"What?"

"What's gotten into you two? You've been sitting like in a classroom, all nerdy and far apart."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He says, "We're just—" But when his friend only lifts up his eyebrows even higher, Kyungsoo huffs out his attitude. 

"We're both nervous.. I think, okay.. I'm trying way too hard not to ruin everything!"

"But you are already!"

Kyungsoo must've looked like on a verge of crying, because Baekhyun hurries to explain it better. "I mean, you two were so comfortable with each before this! It's not that then." He shrugs, because it's the truth. Before the messy confession coming from Kyungsoo's side first, being confirmed by a blushing mess named Jongin, they've been too close for anyone's comfort. And Baekhyun thought he was too touchy with his own boyfriend.

"Well we did," Kyungsoo agrees. "But then he went and asked me out and now.. now I.. now I—"

"Kyungsoo. It's just a date." Baekhyun pats him on the shoulder. "You and Jongin are good friends, best even if I may point out," He gives him a stink eye saying how he doesn't like that his own best friend has a best friend of his own, but continues when Kyungsoo smirks. "and this is just a level up in your relationship. It's only a good thing."

"Yeah, but what if I—"

"No what if's!" His friend is quick to correct, continuing in a little pep-talk. "There's nothing that you don't know about Jongin, and that he doesn't know about you! Do you remember when I drunk-kissed Chanyeol at that party when he flirted with Hyori?"

Kyungsoo only nods, remembering what a mess that was. 

"Well, after that, we had a long talk, while I was still half-drunk, and we realized our feelings. This is like that, maybe even better," Baekhyun pats his cheek. 

Kyungsoo stops to suck in both lips, inhaling through his nose. Baekhyun's right. He knows everything he needs to know about Jongin and vice versa. Except maybe one thing...

He exhales. "I don't know how he acts in a relationship.." And then maybe another, "Or how he kisses..." He trails off, in a tiny silent voice that he hopes Baekhyun didn't hear. 

"Oh, a fool in love," But he did... "Go back there and please relax! He's already too smitten with you for you to ruin anything!"

"But—"

"Trust me, Soo!" Baekhyun gives him a reassuring smile as he nods to confirm his words again. 

When they get back—after Kyungsoo had to take a mental pep-talk from himself that lasted way too long if you asked Baekhyun—Jongin looks at them as they make their way into the, not tearing his eyes off the agitated Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo doesn't see it, of course, but his friend does and when he sits down, he tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol on the lips. 

"What was that for?" His taller boyfriend asks, too immersed in the movie to realize they've been gone for so long. 

"Just because!" Baekhyun smiles, cuddling back to his side as he looks up to the screen too, far too glad for having been through and pass that stage of incoherent mess of nervous feelings mixing with crushes. 

On the other side, Jongin's at Kyungsoo's side the moment he sits down, having been removed the now empty bag of popcorn out of the way. "Soo," He whispers slowly, glancing at the movie to avoid Kyungsoo's stare. 

".. Yeah?"

"Am I.." Jongin starts, but cuts off himself in the next second, sounding so vulnerable and hurt. "Was I— do you wanna—" He wants to say something, presumably dumb in his opinion, but Jongin doesn't want the couple in the front to hear.

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo says slowly, looking up to meet his eyes. Instead of saying it all the way through, Jongin closes his eyes, inhaling briefly. He looks back when he finally asks. "Am I boring you?"

Kyungsoo blinks. "What?"

"Is that why you went with Baekhyun? Because I'm boring?"

And Jongin looks so pitiful saying it all that Kyungsoo wants to literally punch himself in the face for being a coward. Jongin's chest deflates when Kyungsoo takes a moment too long to answer, and he moves to the edge of his seat, giving the elder some of the extra space. 

"Jongin—" Afraid that he might get out and run away, Kyungsoo invades his personal space, grabbing him by the bicep in the hurry. Jongin looks back at him, and Kyungsoo suddenly realizes. 

That their faces are too close, their breaths are mingling when they both exhale shakily and Jongin's eyes slip down to stare at his lips instead. Kyungsoo licks them wet out of instinct and when Jongin draws in a shuddering breath, Kyungsoo starts leaning in. 

"Channie, not here!" 

They hear the murmur of the people around them commenting on the movie, after getting caught in their own moment, and when Baekhyun smacks his lips cutely at his boyfriend, they are pulling away from each other slowly. 

"It's a good.. uhm.. movie—"

"Yeah! .. The characters... and the.. the.. plot! are amazing!" Kyungsoo comments after Jongin, clearing his throat awkwardly. From the corner of his eye he can see Jongin pressing palms on his cheeks, squishing them in a very cute way if he can add, but he doesn't dare to turn around again. 

Their time goes by a minute by minute, and by the last ten minutes of the movie, they sit there like two stone figures left in the sand - unmoving and unblinking. 

Kyungsoo dares to glance at the boy next to him, only swallowing down butterflies when Jongin looks back at him through lashes, cursing for not having the best time of their lives, like the couple in front of them is. 

"Uh, Channie!"

"Baek, fuck!" 

They don't dare to look at them either, because they can hear their lips smacking and biting as Baekhyun's slowly but surely climbing in Chanyeol's lap, grinding down as he goes to kiss him again. 

"They.. um..."

Kyungsoo forgets about his mandatory 'don't look him in the eyes' rule of the night, and turns to look at Jongin as he speaks up, getting lost in his eyes when Jongin looks back, unblinking. "They're going out of the—"

"Shameless, yeah.." Kyungsoo whispers back, something invincible tugging him closer to Jongin, like a current that makes them climb even the biggest mountains and cross widest seas only to be together. 

"Kyungsoo, I.." Jongin says, and he never calls him by his full name, but Kyungsoo doesn't register it just yet. He's too busy losing a bet between Jongin's lips and eyes, not knowing what's more beautiful to look at. 

"Yeah, me too.." And he's inching closer, feeling the puff of warm air coming from Jongin's plump lips, moving closer just to feel him pressing back. 

.. But just as they finally get caught in each others' personal space, Jongin licks his lips, blurting out hastily. "I think you're cute too!"

Kyungsoo stops to stare at him dumbfounded and when he realizes how moist Jongin's palm is in his hand and how his eyes are blown out, he chuckles. First he chuckles, then laughs out loud honestly, keeping the storm raging from inside under bay. 

"Yeah," He nods proudly, intertwining their hands in between their laps. "I am!" Then he looks at the proud Jongin and asks. "Do you perhaps want to get out and leave them alone?"

They both hear lips smacking loudly, Baekhyun shamelessly moaning out Chanyeol's name, before both scramble out of the car and round the car to the front. 

Kyungsoo leans on the hood of the car instead, and Jongin comes from his side to do the same. They resume watching the movie, but the first half is already lost to catch up. 

So Jongin's the first one to speak. "I'm really glad for tonight."

"Maybe not for them," Kyungsoo points to the car behind where their friends are still in a heated moment, and smiles too. "But I am too."

***

Eventually, they're asked to leave the lot since Baekhyun's hand in Chanyeol's unzipped pants could scare the kids—the kids, Baek! Think about the kids! Kyungsoo teased as they all packed into the car again—and they decide that the night is still young to go back home. 

Besides, Baekhyun made a promise with himself that he's gonna make them kiss at least once before the night ends. 

So they agree to drive around until they tumble upon their old neighborhood park that's lightened up enough for them to find a parking spot and roam around. 

The benches are in a bad shape, and their old playground is almost teared down by kids playing on it for years and years, but they swing at the one paint-chipped swing, taking turns in pushing each other. Turning the swinging in a contest, Kyungsoo wins as the one reaching the highest height as Jongin pushes him from behind. 

After making him a crown with some dandelion and grass, Jongin and Chanyeol salute him as Baekhyun sings the national anthem the loudest he can mutter, placing the flower crown atop smiling Kyungsoo's head. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun end up sliding down the run-down slide that creaks as they huddle up to slide together, and Kyungsoo takes Jongin's hand as they walk away, following the narrow path down the park. 

It's a quiet night, with stars twinkling despite the soft street lights along the path, and they only hear distant cheerful laugh coming from either Baekhyun or Chanyeol and occasional crickets that call out for their friends. 

But they don't mind as they walk some more, swinging their intertwined hands between, cheeks hurting from all the smiles. 

Kyungsoo dares to look at Jongin, and Jongin's already staring at him when he does, turning them both in blushing messes when they tear their eyes to look at the ground instead. 

But then Kyungsoo sees it, a million-dollar smile as he pulls at Jongin's hand, hurrying down to catch the bench like it could walk away from them. 

It didn't disappoint all those years ago when Kyungsoo had short legs—you still do, Kyung! Baekhyun would've corrected him—and Jongin was too sweet to play with him instead of with all of their friends. 

And the bench doesn't disappoint now either, when Kyungsoo plops down, beckoning Jongin to sit down next to him, already having an explanation in the case if Jongin doesn't remember it. 

But then he surprises him again, widening his smile even more. "Hey, is this that bench from when we were kids?" Jongin asks, turning around to see where the matching table went. 

"Yes! Yes it is!"

When Jongin looks back at his date, Kyungsoo's smiling widely and cutely, his eyes missing in tiny crescents. 

"You remember it too?" Now it's Jongin's time to smile matching his own, slowly inching his hand to hold Kyungsoo's again. 

Kyungsoo doesn't have to nod for Jongin to know that yes, yes he does, because that is one of his dearest memories ever!

"This is where we got a chance to become friends," Kyungsoo licks his lips, cheeks hurting from so much smiling, feeling his heart fluttering under his chest as Jongin moves his free hand to touch his cheek with fingertips first. 

He doesn't remember it how Kyungsoo does, but it doesn't matter, because Jongin still remembers it. 

"And this is where we became boyfriends." Jongin finishes it for him, finally cutting all the space between them when he leans close, closer than ever before and seals their lips in a silent kiss. 

Kyungsoo wants to burst out from feeling too much in his chest, in his buzzing ears, in his itching fingertips that move to hold Jongin's nape, pulling him closer. 

Jongin smiles into the mess of lips pushing and sucking softly, pressing his warm palm on Kyungsoo's cheek, feeling it burning under his skin. 

He feels like fainting, like burning up right into the smoke right here and now, and when Kyungsoo huffs out at his lips, Jongin knows that everything has settled in its right place, wanting nothing more than to have this moment a bit longer. 

Kyungsoo doesn't want to pull away from him—ever again!—but his lungs are burning for air, and he thinks that kissing Jongin over and over again would be like the first time—breathtaking and heavenly.

Jongin exhales a shuddering laugh, leaning his forehead on Kyungsoo's, as he tries to collect his brain and heart from hammering too fast against his ribcage. 

They don't need to say anything else as Jongin's lips find their way to Kyungsoo's cheek, leaving a chaste kiss at the heated skin, moving down to capture his lips in a numbing kiss that last a bit longer than the previous one. 

As they kiss and savor this moment for memories to come, Baekhyun and Chanyeol clap and shrill somewhere in the back, but neither pays enough attention on it, too focused on each other, and nothing else. 

***

They eventually have to leave the park too, since it's been getting really late, and if they don't have school tomorrow, they all still have worrying mothers that need to sleep too. 

So Chanyeol drops Kyungsoo first, parking and cutting off the engine instead of just stopping it for the shortest to leave. 

"Go and walk him to the door like you're supposed to, champ." Chanyeol says as he locks his eyes with Jongin's in the review mirror, and then laughs when the boy scrambles to get out too. 

"I had—"

"This was—"

They say at the same time, smiling when they stop to stare instead. Kyungsoo sways on his feet, glancing down as he bites his lips in anticipation. 

"You can go first," He says instead, looking up when Jongin giggles and nods. 

"Okay.." But he's silent after that, scratching his nape instead. 

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo balks out, too warm in his tummy, feeling like he's gonna burst out laughing out of pure happiness that swarms his mind and heart. 

"I- sorry, I'm nervous,"

And Kyungsoo really thinks he's too adorable for this world!

"Let's just say what we mean over text?" 

"No!" But Jongin doesn't want that! He wants to look at his face some more, and have him by his side, and kiss his lips and—goddamn, now Kyungsoo's pouting and he can't make it out alive.

Instead of making an even bigger fool out of himself, Jongin steps closer to him, scooping him up from the ground and kisses him like he means it. 

He feels Kyungsoo's hands hesitantly wielding around his shoulders, moving to interlock behind his nape, sitting there when Jongin pulls him closer to his own person, sighing when Kyungsoo kisses back. 

When they break apart, their cheeks are far too red, and their lips are already swollen, but Kyungsoo tiptoes, kissing him again.

"You might've been my brave prince those years ago, but I want to be your Prince Charming now.

Kyungsoo swoons over the words, not minding how cringey they sound, and kisses the grin from his lips, agreeing wholeheartedly to everything. 

Back in the car, Chanyeol barks out a laugh, and Baekhyun slaps him on the shoulder, pouting after.

"It's cute!" He defends, crossing his arms when Chanyeol can't stop laughing. 

"I'm sorry, but that was so cheesy.." He wipes the mirth-tear from the corner of his eye, adding. "I didn't know he had it in him."

"Do you have it in you?" Baekhyun protests. "Can you be romantic? Do you know how to be romantic??"

They wait for Jongin to come back to the car for them to drop him off next, with a pouting Chanyeol driving them home, and a proud looking Baekhyun who has him saying 'I love my Baekie the most in the whole wide world!' recorded on his phone under the name 'Yeollie <3'. 

He might use it as a ringtone for his special someone, Baekhyun shrugs.

What they fail to see is a brave prince in the backseat, already in a mess of spluttering butterflies that sprinkle him warm on the inside, texting his boyfriend for a goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a repost, because I like this story so much :3  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Hope you liked it! c:  
> Love you, xox


End file.
